That happy ever after movie chiz
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: "They can't just break up. It seems so wrong. They're a symbol of hope, the whole true to you, fairytale, first love, chiz you always see in movies. It doesn't work if the just 'break up'. It ruins the whole point!"  Bade's ending is Tandre's beginning...


**A little Tandre fluff. Follows directly after the "card game" the others play with Beck after the Bade breakup in "The Worst Couple"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the land of Victorious, I just play in it.**

It had gotten late. Robbie had already taken Cat home and Beck had left as soon as the game was over. Trina, upset that Beck was STILL rejecting her had gone up to her room to sulk. Andre stayed after to help his best friend clean up. The table wiped down, dishes washed and living room straightened an hour later, and the two were ready to chill.

"So were you wanting to head home? Or you wanna hang a bit longer for popcorn and a movie?" Tori asked him, going to select a DVD.

"I think I can stay a bit longer or so...besides my Grandma's not going to come looking for me, she's too afraid of the computer to get directions to your house, and too afraid of the telephone to call...she's probably alseep anyway." He answered, going to find some popcorn to microwave.

Once all the preparations were made, Tori dimmed the lights and took a seat next to Andre on the sofa.

The movie was some chick flick that Andre lost interest in after the opening credits, so he focused on his company instead. Tori Vega, she was so sweet and silly, and his closest "girl" friend. He knew he could come to her for anything and hoped that she felt the same. She was also really talented, and in a cute naive way. He was entranced by her bright brown eyes too, along with her happy personality. But she was just his friend right? The thought had played with his mind all week. It wasn't that same awkward "I think I love you" crush he had gotten on Jade a while back. This was something real, with strong foundation and growing. The only problem was that Tori didn't see him that way. Even now, she was completely captivated by the movie, not even noticing his eyes on her. But he did notice when something changed in her brown orbs some five-ish minutes later.

"What's up?" he asked her, recognizing her deep in thought expression. It thrilled him that he could tell her mood just by looking at her face.

"Nothing...I'm being silly." She shook her head and reajusted her position.

"No tell me, please?" He begged the girl, and she couldn't help but laugh a bit at his expression.

"Okay, okay!" She gave in to his "puppy eyes". "It's just that, well...I guess I'm still thinking about earlier."  
>Andre's eyebrows narrowed in confusion.<p>

"Which part?"

"The Beck and Jade fighting and breaking up part." She told him.

This wasn't exactly what he was expecting, but he figured it was important if it was bothering her.

"Okay, what about it? The fight and break up a lot...they'll be back together before dawn." he reminded her.

"I don't think so," She argued, "Didn't you catch the look on Beck's face. He was kind of crest fallen...I-I really think that it's over this time."

It sounded like there was something in her voice, some underlining emotion that she had yet to say.

Why would she care about Beck and Jade's relationship status? Unless...did the Latina harbor feelings for his best friend? She had kissed him on her second day, and even Andre had to admit that Beck was blessed in the looks department.

"So why is this bothering you?" He questioned her, but it came out more like an accusation, "You planning on asking Beck out next?"

Tori's jaw dropped a little and she paused the movie, "NO! What? Of course not! How could you think that? First, Beck is just my friend, and second, I wouldn't do that to Jade, and third, that's Trina's job, not mine!"

"Okay, Okay..." Andre backed down, raising his hands in surrender, but he was personally a little relieved. "I was just wondering why you cared so much..."

"Sorry, "She started, "It's just...it doesn't feel like it's just them breaking up. It's a legacy, a ray of hope for the rest of us."

Okay, Andre Harris would never understand girls. "You lost me Tor."

She grinned a little at that, then it faded into a sad smile. "Beck and Jade, Andre...they were like this ideal couple. And I know they fight a lot, okay, more than a lot, but they were so strong. I mean, Beck really loves Jade, he'd have to if he put up with all her crap so much. And I know Jade loves him, because the first time they broke up when I was here, she came to my house crying, wanting him back. I don't want them to just give up that easily. It seems so wrong. They're a symbol of hope, the whole true to you, fairytale, first love, chiz you always see in movies. It doesn't work if the just 'break up'. It ruins the whole point!"

Andre kinda laughed at that, "Well, chiz happens, sometimes, but I wouldn't worry bout it. Those two can't go without each other, trust me."

Tori sighed, "I hope your right, cause after my past few relationships, I need something to believe in."

"Well, maybe you're just looking in the wrong places." he told her seriously.

"What do you mean?" She asked, ever her oblivious self.

"Look, Tori, I gotta be honest, I've seen some of the guys you've dated. Most of them turned out to be jerks. And the girls I've been with were usually crazy in some way, and I think that we may have been lying to ourselves all along." He had to get this out, now, before he lost his nerve. "I think that there might be something going on here," he motioned between the two of them, "Something that we haven't even noticed."

He could feel her intake of breath as she put together what he was saying.

"Andre...I-"

He interupted her, "It's okay Tor, It's not like I'm expecting anything to change. Your my best friend, first and foremost, that will not change, but I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel something else, and I just had to get it off my chest. I like you Tori, a lot, and I don't want you to feel bad if you don't feel the same. You can tell me, I'm a big boy. I just wanted you to know."

Tori could feel feel her eyes getting bigger as Andre told her this. Andre...her best friend, had a crush on her?

"I don't know, Andre, I don't know what to say, I'm surprised actually, I've never really concentrated on us like that. I mean, the thought of us dating may have crossed my mind, but...we're friends...you don't think it would be...I don't know, weird? Awkward? Both?"

Andre laughed, "Tori, I think it would be less weird and awkward because we're friends."

"Yeah," she agreed hesitantly, "maybe..."

"I'm freaking you out, huh?" Andre asked after a moment of silence.

"No!" She jumped to answer, maybe a little too quick. "Okay, maybe a little,"she admitted, "But not in a bad way. I just...I need time to think about this. Like, are you wanting to actually start dating me?"

Andre smiled, "Well that was my intent, you are an amazing and beautiful person Tor, anybody would be lucky to have you, and I want the chance to be that 'happy ending movie chiz.' But I'm willing to live with whatever you want. As long as your'e happy, I'm happy."

Tori thought about this for a moment.

"Thank you," She finally said, smiling at him. "Can we watch the movie while I think? It feels weird just sitting here."

"Sure," he answered easily, turning it back on. "And take all the time you need, I can wait."

"Thanks Andre," She smiled at him as they both turned back to the movie, settling closer on the couch.

He wasn't sure how long they sat there, silence between them, pretending to watch the show, but Andre had a feeling it would be worth it. After that movie ended Tori got up and put on another one, absent mindedly, but this time, after readjusting herself in her seat, she reached over and hesitantly grabbed her best friend's hand. He looked over at her, meeting her gaze.

"You sure?" he asked her, to which she smiled and nodded.

He couldn't stop the grin that broke out on his face. He wanted to kiss her, badly, but he was smart enough to know they should take this slow, so he settled for pulling her in for a hug and held his arms around her through the rest of the movie.

Who knew if it would last. Who's to say they wouldn't end up like Beck and Jade, in a bad romance. Totally in love, yet completely frustrated. Or maybe things would be simple. Maybe they would fall deeply and madly in love and live forever after. Then again, time could see them separated. Either way, he couldn't make himself worry about it. Because right now he was completely happy. He felt like the luckiest guy on earth and nothing else mattered. Just him and his "girlfriend" who was now falling asleep in his embrace.


End file.
